


Brattykawa

by MakaAlbarnButGayer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Dorks in Love, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakaAlbarnButGayer/pseuds/MakaAlbarnButGayer
Summary: Iwaizumi and Oikawa's first time except Iwaizumi is super nervous and Oikawa is a mega brat.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 124





	Brattykawa

Oikawa Tooru is the most whiny, brattiest motherfucker in the entire world (especially in bed), and Iwaizumi discovered this fact very early on in their relationship.  
Of course, Iwa definitely had an inkling ever since they were little that Oikawa was a little bit of a brat that liked to be spoiled, but his suspicion was confirmed during the boys' first time.  
It was a cold Friday in the middle of December, Oikawa's parents were gone for a couple of days on an onsen trip and Oikawa took the opportunity to invite Iwaizumi over to his house after practice with promise of Christmas movies and cuddles.   
The boys crossed the threshold of the house and peeled themselves out of their scarves and jackets; they were remarkably sweaty considering the snow fall outside, but they got worked especially hard during that days practice. Iwa needed to get out of his sticky clothes and rinse off, but he offered to let his boyfriend take the first shower (chivalry and all that).   
"You can hop in the shower first, Oikawa, I don't smell nearly as bad as you do." Iwa teased.  
Oikawa let out a soft chuckle and, deciding to ignore that slight stab, placed his hand on the other boy's shoulder before letting it slide down to his elbow.  
"I was actually thinking we could take one together Iwa-chan, to save water and all that, of course..."  
Oikawa let a sly smile spread onto his face.  
A faint blush creeped up Iwaizumi's neck. He took the brunette's soft hand and lead him to the bathroom without a single word.  
The (understandably nervous) boys slowly undressed, facing opposite directions, and stepped into the shower, exchanging zero words.  
Surprisingly, the shower progressed without a single bit of frisky business; nothing more than a few stolen glances as they quietly rinsed off the grime and sweat from their practice earlier in the day.   
The real fun started after they both got out.  
Iwaizumi was, once again, facing away from Oikawa as he patted himself dry. He tensed up as he felt slim arms snake their way around his shoulders and his boyfriend's chest press against his back.  
"It's okay to stare, you know." Oikawa breathed in his ear, "It'd make me feel even better to know that you desire me."   
Iwaizumi let out a shaky exhale as Oikawa started to suck a spot on the back of his next.  
Iwaizumi started, "I just didn't want you to think-"  
"Hajime..." Oikawa whispered.  
That sent Iwa over the edge. All of the emotions and desires he was forcing himself to suppress during the boys' shower together came flooding out as he groaned and flipped around, crashing his lips into the brunette's with a violent kiss.  
Oikawa smiled into the kiss as lips and teeth and tongues crashed into each other and swirled around. He let out an encouraging whimper that Iwa took as permission to go a bit further.  
Iwaizumi pushed on the other, forcing Oikawa stumble back, slamming his back into the wall (his head as well, not that he minded, Iwa was distracting him in some amazing ways).   
As they explored each other's mouths with their tongues, Iwa took the opportunity to slide his hand down the other's back and grab a fistful of ass. Oikawa moaned as he melted into the shorter's touch and bit Iwa's lip.   
At this, Iwa started to kiss his way down Oikawa's neck, then chest, then abdomen. When he reached his boyfriend's swollen groin, he looked up for approval while grazing his fingers on the pale hipbones shaking next to his face.  
Oikawa shivered at the touch, his face absolutely flushed, and let out the neediest whine as he nodded at his boyfriend below him.  
Iwa immediately dove in, taking Oikawa's dick in his hand and pumping it a few times before licking a stripe from base to tip. When he got to the head, he sucked on it a little and swirled his tongue around the leaking slit.   
Oikawa was in absolute shambles. Not only was this the first time anyone had done this to him, but it was the man he loved the most in the world. The view alone was enough to bring him to the edge.   
As Iwa took the whole length into his mouth, Oikawa was a moaning, trembling mess. Before long, Oikawa's knees were trembling and threatening to give out.  
"Haji- Hajime, I'm gonna-" he whimpered.  
The man below him pulled off of his dick with a pop and placed his thumb over the slit slick with precum.  
"Now, now, Shittykawa, you can't go cumming yet." Iwaizumi smirked.  
"This is not the time for you to call me that Iwa-chan!" Oikawa huffed out, still shaky.  
"You know what, you're completely right... Tooru." Iwa said, creeping up to Oikawa's flushed face before placing a quick peck on his lips.   
Oikawa whined as Iwaizumi hoisted him up, hands supporting his ass, and carried him to the former's room across the hall.   
The whole time Iwa was transporting his boyfriend, his mind was going crazy about what just happened (and what was about to happen).  
'Holy shit I just gave Tooru head. Holy. Shit. He tasted so fucking good, what the hell?? I really hope that was good for him but what if he's just an incredible actor? Wait we're about to go all the way, aren't we, shouldn't I concentrate on that?'  
When they reached Oikawa's room, Iwaizumi dropped his boyfriend on the bed in the corner.   
"Lay on your stomach." Iwa said, simply (sexily, in Oikawa's opinion).  
Oikawa, probably for the first time in his entire life, readily obeyed and flipped onto his stomach, hugging a pillow and wiggling his ass in the air.   
"So do you have lube ready or am I gonna have to eat your ass to get you wet enough?" Iwa growled, lazily pumping his cock a few times to get at least a little relief. Oikawa mewled at the sight.  
"I do have some but eat me out anyway?" Oikawa whined, punctuating with a few more shakes of his ass.   
Iwaizumi was absolutely enthralled.   
"How the fuck are you so perfect?" He exclaimed, landing a solid smack on the brunette's ass (this earned him quite the moan).   
Iwaizumi crawled onto the bed, settling with his knees on either side of his boyfriend's butt. He bent down, spread Oikawa's cheeks, and planted a single lick on his entrance.  
Oikawa was finally getting what he wanted and he was on cloud nine. The moan that escaped his mouth from just a single lick was insane, and it made Iwaizumi smiled before diving back in.  
He circled the rim with his tongue before pushing it in and out a few times. Oikawa's reaction to every touch was everything Iwaizumi wanted and more. He whimpered and whined and begged for more, giving Iwa every permission to do anything he wanted.   
Iwa decided it was finally time to add in his fingers to the mix as he pushed in his pointer and his middle.   
"Those went in a little too easy, Tooru, got anything you wanna tell me?" Iwa teased.  
"I m-might've been stretching myself- ah- in preparation for tonight..." Oikawa whispered, his face as red as it could possibly be.  
"So you've been planning to get fucked tonight, huh? You'll have to show me how you stretch yourself next time." Iwa smirked.  
A few minutes and four fingers later, Iwaizumi withdrew his hand and sat up above Oikawa's ass.   
"You're sure you want this?" he asked rubbing the small of his boyfriend's back.  
"God yes, please, just give it to me already! I need you Iwa-chan..." Oikawa was basically pleading at this point.  
"As you wish."  
Iwaizumi aligned himself with Oikawa's entrance, and pushed the tip of his cock in while Oikawa gasped at the stretch.  
Iwaizumi placed his hands on his boyfriend's lower back, pushing his hips into the soft mattress below them, and eases the rest of his length into Oikawa's ass. He stayed still for a moment, letting Oikawa catch his breath and adjust to the foreign object in his body.   
When Oikawa gave Iwa a nod of permission, he slowly slipped out until just the tip of his dick remained. Suddenly, and with no warning, he snapped his hips back so they were flush with the brunette's ass again.  
"Hajime!" Oikawa gasped, overtaken by the surprise of the motion.  
"Fuck I love it when you say my fucking name, Tooru." Iwaizumi groaned, "Moan it more for me, kay?"  
He started thrusting, at first with a slow pace (as not to hurt his boyfriend) until Oikawa was begging for more. As he got faster and more ruthless, Oikawa devolved into a mess of "Hajime" and "shit" and "more."  
Releasing his hands from Oikawa's waist, he reached forward to grab a fistful of his boyfriend's hair and bring him up with his back flush against Iwaizumi's chest.  
Still relentlessly thrusting, Iwa took the opportunity to suck and nip and bite at the pale neck in front of him. Even his mind was melting a little bit at how good it felt to be inside the guy he loved.  
"Ha- Hajime... I don- Ah! I don't like that I can't s- see your face." Oikawa struggled out between gasps and whines.   
"You really know how to fucking stir me up, Tooru." Iwaizumi growled as he pulled out and quickly flipped his boyfriend onto his back, knees up to his chest.   
He dipped down for a quick, chaste kiss as he pushed his throbbing length into Oikawa's ass once again.   
He quickly resumed his relentless pace, fucking Oikawa stupid.  
In the midst of Iwa's grunts and Oikawa's mewls, an idea popped into the latter's head. An enormous shit-eating grin crept across his face as he reached up at the man towering above him and slapped him across the face.   
Iwaizumi faltered for a second, partially in confusion and partially in awe, as Oikawa giggled at him.   
In response to this, Iwaizumi growled and slapped him back twice as hard. When Oikawa opened his mouth to let out the loudest moan yet, Iwa took the chance to send some of his spit flying down his throat.   
'God I really hope that's what he wanted me to do and he's not gonna hate me for this…'  
This doubt was quickly put to rest, however, when Oikawa's ass clenched around Iwa's dick and his moans just kept getting louder and needier.  
Iwaizumi kept pounding and pounding (scattering a few slaps and kisses here and there) and Oikawa kept whimpering and crying out his boyfriend's name. They were lost in an endless loop of pleasure, forgetting everything else in the world.   
As Iwaizumi kept pounding (angling his thrusts upward as he learned that it hits the spot that drove Oikawa mad), Oikawa felt himself getting closer and closer to his release.  
"Hajime, I'm so fucking- ah! fuck- so so close!" Oikawa barely choked out.  
"Me too, Tooru," Iwa exhaled, "I want you to cum for me, can you do that?"  
"Y- yeah, ah! Justlikethatjustlikefuckingthat! Oh my god, oh my-!" With a particularly hard thrust from Iwa, Oikawa was seeing stars and painting his and his boyfriend's chests with streaks of white. His whole body was trembling and his insides clenched around the still thrusting Iwa in his ass.   
This sudden tightening and Oikawa's expression as he came is what sent Iwaizumi over the edge. He kept desperately thrusting, his pace getting thrown off as he got closer and closer.  
"Inside or outside?" He managed to get out.  
"Inside, please come inside me, Hajime," Oikawa whimpered, "Fill me up! Please!"  
With one final thrust, Iwaizumi released inside of his boyfriend.   
Iwa collapsed onto the bed, laying next to his boyfriend, them both taking a few seconds to catch their breath.   
"...I love you, Iwa-chan." Oikawa whispered, almost inaudibly.  
Iwaizumi leaned over to capture Oikawa's lips in a soft kiss.  
"Great timing, Shittykawa." He teased, "I love you too."  
"Can we watch those Christmas movies now?" Oikawa smiled.  
"We need to wipe you down first." Iwa replied, "but after we can watch all the movies you want, okay, Tooru?"  
"Don't call me Tooru, I'm gonna get hard again..."   
"Fucking Shittykawa."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote and posted this within two hours so if there are any grammatical or spelling errors, let me know. :)


End file.
